marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rift Anaklusmos
Possibly one of the most powerful (heroes?) ever, with a menacing reputation known by all across the cosmos, Anaklusmos is so strong it's dangerous for him to unleash his maximum potential, just like Superman. Origin and Background ''' Anaklusmos is a human being from the Rift, a dark world filled with planets and asteroids, and watched over by a mysterious council of beings considered "Rift Gods." Even though he is an 18 year old human boy, he wasn't born normally like a normal human. He was born from the god Poseidon as his last and only son (all the others died), but he was raised in the arts of the Titans Oceanus, adding that dark brutality to his natural temper. During the Titan War, Oceanus was on the side of the gods, and he and Poseidon together created a legendary sea monster the Kraken to defeat Typhon, who was aiding the Titans at the time. In the present day, there was a violent arguement about who had complete control over the Kraken. A civil war erupted between Poseidon's armies and Oceanus's. Poseidon and Oceanus ultimately killed each other, but Anaklusmos, being related to both of them, took the Trident of Poseidon and The Sword Of Oceanus, and from then on owned them and used them. He also basically absorbed the essence of both Titan and god, (what gods burst into when they die), and basically became two gods at once, making him extremely strong. He also gained ownership of the Kraken in the end as well as the Rift Dragon Tyrannus. He now controls both Oceanus's and Poseidon's armies, uniting them. The armies currently reside in the Rift, preparing for any given war. '''Personality ''' He is technically a hero, fighting on the front line in defense of the innocent, but he is also considered an anti-hero, because he crushes his enemies with brutal force. He will not harm the innocent. However, his seriousness and quick temper can become an imminent threat to those around him. Like mentioned earlier, he has a side of guarding the innocent, but he will absolutely not hesitate to wreak havoc to bring the foe down. He DOES have companions and allies, but most of the time he fights on his own. Some notable allies include the Silver Surfer, Green Lantern, Captain Marvel, and Thor (the only real friend of his). In a way, he's like the Hulk-he can be unpredictable with his brutal rage. However, when serious threats like Darkseid and Apocalypse come around, you will be glad he has that brutal side. '''Abilities and Powers ''' Anaklusmos has ancient, glowing blue symbols all over his body, giving him his powers and strength. Anaklusmos is immune to bullets, fire, lasers, or weak physical attacks (Hulk, Superman, and very few others are exceptions.) He is also immune to poison, ice, and lightning. He's just basically immune to any form of military firepower. Water is useless, if u hit him with water, you'll just heal him from any injury (should there be any) and make him stronger, like adrenaline. He wields a massive blade, also with glowing blue runes along the blade, giving it unmeasurable strength and magical properties. With the power of the blue runes on his body, armor, and blade, he is given extraordinary and feared powers. He controls the essence of Rift in the form of literal waves of blue fire, wicked bolts of chaotic blue lightning, blue lasers and simply giant blasts of blue energy. His blade can shoot and control this. He also has the power to communicate with sea creatures, bringing them to his side. He also communciates with dragons, but only specific types: water, ice (if they're coopertive), and the legendary and powerful dragons from his homeworld- the Rift. He owns a particularly powerful and massive Rift Dragon by the name of Tyrannus, leaving behind a literal wave of blue flames whereever it flies. Anaklusmos can also control water, though it doesn't show him using that power often. He is about 1/2 as fast as Superman, making him slower than Superman or Flash or others, but still leaving behind bulky heroes and villians in the dust. He can fly, he can run that fast as well, and he can also shoot through the water as fast as he flies or runs. He cannot drown, and breathes normally in water. He can also manipulate dragon fire, which is self-explanatory. Dragon fire is extremely strong. The type of Dragon Fire he controls is Rift Dragons. Rift Dragon fire looks like the normal blue fire Anaklusmos can control, but Rift Dragons' are a more chaotic shade of blue. He is super strong, able to lift 50 tons with ease. His strength also allows him to pummel other heroes and villians with a punch, knocking them down. He is able to transform into a massive beast that breathes Rift Dragon Fire, flies, and controls most forms of Rift Essence. He can only do this when he's REALLY mad. Because he also absorbed Oceanus and Poseidon, he is also immortal, and can turn it on and off. For an unknwon reason, he is weakened by the energies of the Tesseract. Captain Shelbok wields a legendary magic shield and legendary magic club blade that can counter Anaklusmos's Rift essence. However, they are allies and only fight when arguing. '''History' ' *He is part of the Revengers: a team of Thor, Green Lantern, Silver Surfer, and Anaklusmos (himself) *He has fought alongside Thor against Loki, who was allied with a powerful Storm Giant in the land of Greece. *He has killed evil Black Blade, the half-brother of Black Adam, because he was abducting and killing specific people, in the Dark Avengers' headquarters. *He and Thor fought Superman and Captain Atom, a legendary battle (Thor VS Superman, Anaklusmos VS Captain Atom.) Thor defeated Superman, and Anaklusmos defeated Atom, but they came to a truce (maybe temporary) and parted ways. Took place on Helicarrier. *He has faced off against Captain Marvel (later fighting alongside him) at the Yankees Stadium, deserted in California. *He, Thor, and Ares (the god of war) teamed up against a strange and massive creature called the Star King on the volcano of Kileua on Hawaii. *He has faced off numerous times against his archrival and enemy Alexander, a POWERFUL mutant who wishes to destroy both Magneto's Brotherhood and Xavier's X-Men. Alex is one of only a few who can stand up and overpower Anaklusmos. *Later faced the enitre assembly of Dark Avengers on the planet of Utaniaq, killed all of them on his own. *In Gotham, he has teamed up with Batman, Wolverine, and Agent Maria Hill against an alliance of the Juggernaut (who had the Tesseract within his body), and Phoenix (X-Men), along against a dark army of terrorists. *Assembled the Revengers and defeated the Conqueror, who was leading a combined force Chituari and Conqueror armies to invade Manhattan. *Briefly battle Thanos on an asteroid, Thanos escaped. *Combining the Avengers, Wolverine, Spiderman, and the Fantastic Four against an unknown threat lead by Darkseid and Apocalypse allied. *Was about to be killed by a merged form of Darkseid and Apocalypse, but was ironically saved by Alexander. ApokaSeid (the merged form of Darkseid and Apocalypse) was defeated by the effort of Alex and Anaklusmos working together. Alex leaves right after, saying next time they meet, they will "go back to the old days." Anaklusmos smiles and says, "Deal." Category:Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Fire Blasts Category:Electric Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Animal Communication Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortality Category:Males